Kenzo Yasukawa
Kenzo Yasukawa is a selectable colleague in After School Affairs. He was the school nurse and your colleague while at Kasuga High School, and he is the current school nurse at Seishun High School. Background Kenzo’s parents are respectable doctors and his father owns and runs a hospital. He was often lonely during his childhood and relied on video games to entertain him because his parents were too busy to spend time with him. He attended the University of Tokyo, Komaba Campus where he encountered his childhood friend Shinichi and befriended Rikiya. He followed his parents' wishes and eventually became a doctor. While in residency at his father’s hospital, he panicked when a patient was brought in by ambulance and accidentally knocked over a very strong medicine. Tomoko, who was hospitalized at the time, protected him, resulting in a horrific chemical burn across her chest. Though she survived, the incident left her with a huge scar. Kenzo blames himself for her injury and feels utterly indebted to her, vowing to do whatever she wishes. At Tomoko's request, he begins a chaste romantic relationship with her, partly due to guilt and partly due to empathy since her home life is similar to his own lonely childhhood. He later left the hospital to so that he could better attend to her medical needs, and he eventually got a job as a school nurse at Kasuga High. He met you two years ago when you started as a teacher, and the two of you been on friendly terms ever since. After the two schools merge, he maintains his position as the school nurse since the SLA nurse is on maternity leave. He continues his “relationship” with Tomoko despite the no-dating rule, but he becomes conflicted as his relationship with you starts to evolve. Insight Kenzo Yasukawa - Insight.jpg Kenzo_Yasukawa-Smile_As_Bright_As_the_Sun.jpg Appearance Kenzo has messy light brown hair with bangs parted on his left and light brown eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Kenzo wears a white, loose long-sleeved shirt with blue horizontal stripes, jeans with the ends rolled to the ankles, a pair of black sneakers, and a lab coat. *'Casual Attire:' Kenzo wears a light blue and white pinstriped, button up shirt with a grayish hoodie on. *'Home Attire:' Kenzo wears a long-sleeved shirt that's off-white with green sleeves, neckline, and hem, and jeans. **'Formal Attire:' Kenzo wears a charcoal gray plaid suit with a white dress shirt, and dark violet tie. Personality Kenzo usually appears laid-back and lazy, but he is surprisingly insightful and possesses a deep understanding of human nature. He often tries to avoid work and would rather play video games. Despite his perceived laziness, he is a good nurse and the students trust him. He treats them almost like adults and listens to their complaints and troubles, providing them with valuable and reasonable advice. He is able to subtly manipulate conversations so that students appear to reach conclusions on their own, and sometimes students even lose track of their purpose for visiting him in the first place. While he may seem very laid back, he is actually sympathetic, empathetic and compassionate, especially towards the people he cares for. After Tomoko's accident, he believes that he should atone his sins by satisfying her every need, relinquishing his own feelings. For this reason, he is often concerned with the wants and opinions of others instead of his own. Before meeting you he rarely says what he wants, but after you remind him that his opinions do matter, he slowly learns to express his own opinions and desires. Kenzo takes his job very seriously and feels that it is a worthwhile career. He enjoys being able to communicate with the students and offering them advice when they need it, and he feels that being a nurse isn't as suffocating as being a doctor. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon... After School Rendezvous Coming Soon... "A" is for Affair Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Dormitory for Adults Coming Soon... Private Day Off Coming Soon... Trivia *His favorite food is eggs, particularly Professor's eggs. He dislikes plain pasta. *Takashi's nickname for him is Kenny; this is the same nickname given to Kenshi Inagaki from Love Letter from Thief X. However, it is only Takashi who calls him that. *He is a terrible cook and often burns things, mostly due to the fact that he is distracted by his games. *He's tone-deaf. *Kenzo is one of several Voltage characters to have a sexual encounter with the MC prior to them becoming an official couple. These characters include Aki Fujishima from Finally, in Love Again, Ota Kisaki from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Tamaki Kikushima from My Forged Wedding, Kenshi Inagaki Love Letter from Thief X, Hiroki Eniwa from My Last First Kiss, Kai Fujisawa from My Wedding and 7 Rings, and Ryo Chibana from Scandal in the Spotlight. Category:After School Affairs Category:Kenzo Yasukawa Category:Characters Category:Doctor Category:Pet Owner Category:Born in April Category:Aries Sign Category:Smoker Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type O